Family Torment
by ZemphoriaMoonscript
Summary: Jack and Cerys, Gwen's eldest daughter, share a special bond, something Rhys isn't too happy about...


Looking in the mirror, Cerys smiled. She was wearing her favourite Jeans, a plain white tee-shirt, a warm jacket and her Timberland boots. Practical but stylish, just like Uncle Jack always says. "Cerys! Jack's here!" Gwen shouted up the stairs, causing her daughter to bound down them like it was Christmas morning. She smiled sadly to herself, seeing how close Cerys was to Jack, and knowing Rhys treated her differently because of it. She'd never say anything though, not after he threatened to walk out. And she couldn't leave Anwen without her farther. So, as she waved goodbye and watched Jack and her daughter set off hand in hand for the museum, She dialled Rhys's number.

"Gwen, what is it now? Is it Anwen? Is she alright?"

The strong welsh accent made his annoyed tone even sharper as Gwen braced herself for his reaction of what she was about to tell him.

"No, no, she's fine, Anwen's fine."

"Well why are you calling me at work then?" Rhys puffed.

"It's about Cerys."  
His silent reaction to these words was enough to make Gwen want to smack him. How dare he? How dare he resent is own daughter because she had a better father figure than him in her life? How dare he spoil and favour Anwen, claiming it's because she's the youngest, the more petite. Rhys interrupted her silent rant.

"What about her?"

"We need to talk."

"Look I don't have time for this, you sort he-"

Gwen cut him off before he could aggravate her more. She turned and saw Anwen staring at her, a sad smile on her face.

"Is dad going to leave again?"  
Gwen's heart almost ripped in two, seeing her little girl with such an adult expression on her face. Gwen kneeled at the edge of the sofa and looked into Anwen's large, green eyes.

"You listen to me, Anwen Williams. I will not let your father leave you. Ever. I promise."

Her daughter nodded, and Gwen planted a soft kiss on her forhead.

"What a mess we're in." Gwen breathed, not loud enough for Anwen to hear.

She stood up with a forced smile and wondered into the kitchen.

"Story of my life." Anwen thought in reply.

"So then, I pulled Melissa out the way and Alice was like 'Cerys are you insane? She's gonna skin you alive!' and I just gave her a snide little smile and then in like two seconds flat Alice was on the floor and she didn't even know what had happened!" Cerys relived that week's events to Jack as they sat in the café. Jack chuckled as he listened to her stories, his heart giving a pang every time the names Melissa and Alice where mentioned. This time with Cerys was particularly hard as these where the names of her best friend and mortal enemy. "So, how was your week?" Cerys asked, leaning forward. Jacks smile grew wider as he told her all about the stray Weevils, How he and Gwen had set Owen and Tosh up on a date, and how Owen had gotten so drunk on said date he asked Tosh to marry him. "Poor Tosh didn't know what to do, She put it down to the drink but he asked her to go over to his place so he must want to get serious." Cerys grinned as Jack took a sip of water "That's great! Awwh, Tosh and Owen are so cute together!" "I wouldn't let Owen hear you say that, he doesn't take 'cute' as a compliment." Jack warned with a wink. Cerys giggled and did a mock salute "Orders acknowledged, Captain." Suddenly Jack's phone vibrated; informing him he had a message. Opening it up, he read:

From: Gwen

_**Jack, I need to talk to you and Rhys together, can you bring Cerys home please? Thanks xxx**_

Texting his short reply, he started to put on his coat. "Jack, what are you doing? I thought we were staying till 4? It's only half 3!" Cerys complained as Jack paid for their food. "Your mum just text me, she wants to talk to me and your dad together, she asked me to bring you home." Cerys' mouth suddenly went dry and her heart was pounding. This was it. Her mum was finally going to tell them!

**Oooh, I wonder what Gwen's going to tell? Favourite and review, pretty please? **


End file.
